The Raven Queen
by ScorchedOutcast
Summary: A foolish ritual turns her into Fate's bitch. Now Hellewise must juggle being from the past as well as helping a group of unwilling comrades save the Wizarding World from an evil that some of them don't want to accept. I suck at summaries, please just read the story, it is at least decent I promise.


_**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to The Raven Queen, which was originally going to be a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Lady of Blue Fire, but has since been turned into a completely new story. Rather than following the twin sister of Merlin, this now follows the eldest daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and her unnamed spouse. I know many of the fandom see her as having married Godric, I am not exactly going that route with this story. She does indeed marry Godric and sire a son with him, but both Hellewise and Helena are products of Rowena's first marriage, in which her spouse died due to unknown causes. Please be patient with me as I'm not sure how often this story will be updated; my baby is due on the 16**__**th**__** of April and I doubt I will have much time for writing much of anything once he is born. Until then, I'm hoping to give you guys at least one chapter a week.**_

_**As usual, I make no money off of this because I own nothing of Harry Potter, JKR does.**_

_**Read and Review, flames and nasty comments will be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs, because I'm so far past caring about your pettiness that I couldn't care less if I tried. Seriously, kiss the fattest part of my white ass, I'll even bend over for you.**_

_**On to the Prologue!**_

_**Prologue:**_

_Mother always said that you should never trifle with time magic, though it is much too late to regret my actions. However, this will be a good example of what __**not**__ to do, if I survive to document it. _

Hellewise Ravenclaw thought as she tumbled head over heels through time. She had been falling for quite some time, or at least it felt that way; for all she knew it could have been mere seconds since her ritual went wrong. It had been simple really; she would send herself backwards in time a few minutes to see if it worked, and it should have. She had triple-checked her calculations, made sure the moon was in the proper position, walked the perimeter of her ritual circle to make sure the runes were spaced properly, and finally she had made completely sure that she had been alone completely so that no one else got caught up in her, albeit foolish and reckless, attempt to travel through time.

She blinked slowly as she went back through the whole ritual in an attempt to figure out where it had gone wrong. Her eyes snapped open as the ear-piercing shriek of her sister's voice raised in absolute terror echoed through her head. The sound has made her concentration falter, and her chant slipped as she stepped on to the time rune. What had happened to cause her normally bubbly and carefree sister to scream like that. Not only had it caused her mess her experiment up, it tore at her heart; Helena should never have had a noise like that pass her lips. What had caused her sister to scream like that?

Hellewise was so caught up in her own thoughts that it took her a moment to realize that she was not falling, indeed she was not moving at all; the world was moving around her, creating the illusion of falling while she lay on the forest floor where she had wound up when the magical backlash of her ritual blasted her from the runic circle. She watched closely as the world seemed to speed forward around her. The forest grew and waned with the years and as it did a sound began to pound through her whole body with each beat of her heart.

She closed her eyes so she could focus on it,

_A child of flame and brightness,_

_Born to the mundane,_

_Born as the first month falls_

_Marked by trails and betrayal,_

_Shall defeat the Darkness that threatens to consume,_

_Born as the first month falls..._

The words echoed over and over again, pounding through her with each beat of her heart. Hellewise opened her eyes in hopes that watching the world speed around her would quiet the words, but they only got louder and louder as the world around her seemed to speed up. She clenched her teeth against the frustrated scream that wanted to wrench its way from her chest. The words softened suddenly as a young man came into her view; the world seemed to slow slightly, as though she was to bear witness to what the man was going to do. She focused on him, frowning at the sight of her mother's diadem in his hands. She watched as he slowly, ever so gently, wove a branch into the diadem, chanting unknown, to her at least, words over it. He stood abruptly looking around frantically as though he had heard something, the diadem still clutched in his hands, careful to not jar the branch woven into the goblin wrought platinum. The brief glimpse of his face she got made her flinch slightly. He reminded her of a younger version of Uncle Salazar before he died.

He disappeared from her view, causing the world to speed up faster than before. The words were louder, almost insistent that she listen to them. She knew a prophecy when she heard one, but what Fate wanted _her _to do about it, stuck as she was in her own massive mistake of a ritual, she did not know. As soon as the thought entered her head the world stopped and silence reigned. Not even a bird chirped.

Standing and dusting herself off, Hellewise realized that the reason for the silence was because the world was quite literally frozen.

"You know, it is very rare that I find someone so suited to assisting me, let alone one dumb enough to attempt to muck with time, yet bright enough to actually succeed in mucking with time." Hellewise whirled towards the voice behind her, only to find that there was no one there.

"Who are you?" She felt proud that she was able to keep the terrified tremble out of her voice.

"Someone who rather hates the fact that people have free will. It leaves them free to screw with my plans for the world, and someone you are going to help. You may call me Fate." A cloaked figure appeared in front of her, causing her to flinch back slightly.

"How am I going to help you?"

"By helping the girl in the Prophecy that has been jangling around in your skull for the past nine or so hundred years." Hellewise frowned, her gunmetal blue eyes narrowing at the cloaked figure,

"Well yes, I had assumed that. However, I don't even know who this girl is, where she is, or what I need to do to help her. Furthermore, I do not know what year it is, nor how to-"

"Quit your yammering girl!" Hellewise flinched as she was interrupted harshly, "Do you think I would throw you to the wolves with no knowledge of this time whatsoever? Or that I would leave you ill equipped to deal with time period? It would defeat the purpose of bringing you here if you revealed yourself as a time traveler by being stupid. Now come here." She took a few hesitant steps towards the figure, stopping when she was naught but a few inches away from them. "Good, now close your eyes, it will ease the pain."

"Pain?" She barely got the word out before a cool finger touched the center of her forehead and her mind felt like it exploded. She was vaguely aware of another hand gripping her robes as her knees tried to buckle. Centuries worth of knowledge flooded her mind; magical disciplines that had gone extinct, maths, language arts, science, everything she needed, not only to blend in but to make sure the girl in the prophecy survived to do what Fate intended of her. The finger pulled away after what seemed like an eternity of agony.

"There. Now, you'll need a new wand, yours was broken in the backlash of the ritual explosion." Fate tapped their finger against their chin as they looked around, "Ah!" a quick snap of their fingers and a wand lay in the palm of their hand, "Applewood and Thunderbird feather. I think you'll find that it suits you much better than the Yew and Unicorn tail hair wand you had before." Hellewise reached for the wand hesitantly, gasping as her fingers closed around it and what felt like muggle electricity tore up her arm and through her body. Her previous wand had been timid, but loyal. This one while just as loyal, packed a punch the other one had not.

"Wow..." She gasped as the bonding magic stopped and she was able to slide the wand into the pocket of her robe,

"Yes, yes. Now it is currently November of nineteen sixty-nine, you have ten more years until the backlash from your little time ritual, which would have worked if you hadn't of gotten distracted, ends. Once the world slows to a normal pace again you must make your way to Britain, to Godric's Hollow. The woman you're looking for is named Lily Potter, approach her when she's alone otherwise you'll never be able to tell her what you need to. I need to stress two things; James Potter _must _die, and you _cannot_ allow Tom Riddle to be banished. He has druidic fail safes in place to prevent his true death, but he will not come back the man we need him to be to defeat the evil that is threatening the world. Do you understand?"

"Yes, James Potter needs to die, and I must keep Tom Riddle's body from dying." Fate nodded,

"Good. I've done all I can to assist you, it's time for me to leave." Fate turned to leave the clearing when Hellewise stepped forward,

"Wait! What am I supposed to tell Lily Potter?" Fate paused and turned back to the Ravenclaw Heiress,

"You'll know when you see her. I've already hidden the information away in your head." With that said Fate disappeared from the clearing and the world resumed its speeding around Hellewise, thankfully though, the Prophecy no longer pounded through her skull, not that she would be able to forget it anytime in the next century.

The next ten years went by in a blink of an eye, at least compared to the last nine centuries. Hellewise took a deep breath when the world slowed to a normal speed, taking a moment to savoir the smell of the trees and the sounds of the forest before she rifled trough the information Fate had given her and apparated to Godric's Hollow, a place she had only visited once or twice when she was really young shortly after her mother married Godric, they had stopped going after Thomas was born.

She landed on the outskirts of town and took a moment to gather herself. Fate had given her memories of new settlements, but seeing one in person was a bit jarring. Once she had managed to acclimate herself to the newness of it all it did not take her long to find Lily, and thankfully she was alone. She approached the woman slowly, and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, only to find a wand at her nose mere moments later as the redhead whirled,

"Peace, I mean you no harm. I was sent by someone who wants to help you."

"Prove it."

"The prophecy Dumbledore told you is false and you know it because the child you're carrying isn't James Potter's." The words tumbled from her lips of their own accord, causing her own eyes to widen comically as the younger woman went sheet white.

_**A/N: Welp, I'm gonna leave it there for right now. I know you hate me... cliffhangers and all that. Anyone want to wager a guess on who Harry's real father is? If you do drop me a PM, any comments about it will be deleted so as to not spoil things for other readers. First reader to get it right gets a shoutout in the next chapter! Until then, have a wonderful time.**_


End file.
